Caring
by mychakk
Summary: What do you do when your son accuses you of not caring for your spouse? The aftermath of DBZ Movie 7  Android 13  and Gohan's painful accusation. Goku/Chichi. One-shot.


**Title: Caring  
****Pairings: **Goku/Chichi  
**Genre: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
**Warnings: s**poilers for DBZ Movie 7 – Android 13  
**Rating: **PG (K+)  
**Chapters: **one-shot  
**Status: **complete  
**Word Count: 5451**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ nor the characters.

**Summary: **What do you do when your son accuses you of not caring for your spouse? The aftermath of DBZ Movie 7 (Android 13) and Gohan's painful accusation. Goku/Chichi. One-shot.

**A/N**_ This was supposed to be a short little ficlet/drabble. Turned out into longish one-shot with far too many scenes than I had in mind at first… Hope you like it. :) It's mostly Goku/Chichi with a bit of Gohan. _

**Xxx**

The wind blew slightly as the small iceberg moved on the ever waving sea. Goku watched his friends and son lying unconscious, and recalled the latest battle. He didn't think it would be possible for him to destroy Android 13. He knew it was a miracle he was alive. The energy of Spirit Bomb was so strong and powerful he was sure it would annihilate him right alongside the Android. But it hadn't happened that way. He was alive and he was the only one conscious right now. He had had enough energy to gather them all on this piece of ice and wait for them to finally wake up. He wasn't sure he'll be able to use Instant Transmission right now, so he decided to wait a bit. He knew there was no immediate danger to their lives but he didn't want to move them unless he knew their injuries.

At the back of his mind he felt the frantic worry coming from his wife. She tried to hold off herself from him, not to disturb him if he was still fighting, but he knew it was hard for her. She wanted to reach out to him and feel if he was safe.

_Chichi?_ He asked her sending all reassurance he could.

_Goku? Goku! Are you alright? How is Gohan?_ She asked frantically but the immense sense of relief, flooding back to him, told him how much she needed this right now.

_I'm alright, Hon. Don't worry, everything is fine. _He told her stroking the part in his mind that was hers. He could almost hear the sigh she made at his gentle touch.

_And Gohan? How is he? _She asked once more. Goku hesitated for a second with his answer but it was enough for Chichi to feel it. _How. Is. He?_ She asked more forcefully, the panic returning instantly.

_Still unconscious. _He admitted reluctantly. _But don't worry, there doesn't seem to be any damage. _He assured her quickly.

_Don't worry? Don't worry? How am I not to worry, when my son and husband were in a fierce battle and my baby is unconscious? _She screamed in his mind making him wince.

_Chichi…_ He said sending her a comforting emotion. He felt her relax once more and smiled slightly. _As soon as I regain enough energy we'll be back home. _He told her. _Are you home already?_

_No, still in the city._ She admitted. _I couldn't find Roshi or Oolong._

_Hm, maybe it's better that you are in the city. Gohan's fine and Trunks as well, but Krillin might be worse. He seems to have broken his arm and leg… _

_Oh. _She said and he felt the worry coming from her. _I hope he'll be fine. _Goku smiled at this. It was one of those traits he loved about her. She always worried. For him. For Gohan. For their friends. She cared about them all. She cared very much.

_He should be. _Goku told her. _He had much worse before_. _But maybe it would be better if a doctor saw him._ He admitted.

_Then I'll go to the nearest hospital and you can Instant Transmission them here. _She said her resolve strong now when she not only knew what was going on, but could help them as well.

_That's a really good idea._ He said smiling.

_Hey, how come you haven't done so yet? _She asked.

_I need to regain some of my energy before I do. _He admitted reluctantly and felt the dreaded worry coming from his wife.

_Are you sure you're ok? _she asked concerned.

_I'm fine. _He wanted to ease her worry and concern. _We should be back soon. I'll talk to you when we'll be ready, ok?_

_Alright. I love you. Please, be careful._ She said with all the love she felt, making him sigh in content.

_I love you too, Hon._ He replied returning the feelings.

He heard a groan and looked down to his son. He felt a wave of relief washing over him as he saw his son's eyes open up. It was one of the best sights he ever saw – seeing his son waking up. Gohan looked around finally noticing his father and a big smile appeared on his face.

"What's up, Dad?" he asked, raising up a little.

"Me!" Goku said happily, raising his hand. And both of them laughed at the joke. "How do you feel, son?" he asked getting down to him.

"Alright, I guess." Gohan answered. Goku raised his eyebrow. "Well, I think my leg is broken…" he admitted, looking down.

"Anything else?" Goku asked watching his son over.

"No, I'm fine." Gohan said smiling. "How are the others?" He looked to Krillin and Trunks laying around them still unconscious.

"Trunks seem fine, but Krillin might have more broken bones than you." Goku admitted, frowning slightly.

"Oh." Gohan paused looking around once more. "Where is Piccolo?"

"I didn't find him. But don't worry, he and Vegeta are alright. I can feel their ki."

"Good. Are we going home?"

"To the city." He corrected. "You and Krillin need to see a doctor. I might have regained enough energy to Instant Transmission all of us there." He smiled at his son then focused on locating the ki of his wife. _Chichi? _

_Goku? _

_Are you near the hospital? _

_Yes, I'm in the ally next to it. You can bring them. Are you sure you have enough energy to do that?_

_Positive. I'll bring Gohan first. He's conscious. _

_Oh, good! I'm waiting then!_

He smiled then gathered his boy in his arms mindful of the broken leg. Gohan looked at his father biting his lip from the pain.

"We're going to see Mum." He told his son and watched as his face brightened. "Hold onto my neck, I need one of my arms free." Gohan complied and Goku focused on Chichi's ki transporting them immediately to the city.

They appeared behind her but she turned immediately.

"Gohan!" she shrieked running to them and gathering the boy in her arms. "My baby! What has happened to you? Are you alight? Where are you hurting? We're going to the hospital right now!" she fired the questions at the small boy not giving him any chance to answer.

"I'm going for Krillin, can you wait a bit?" Goku asked putting his fingers to his head but Chichi didn't even spare a look at him as he left instantly.

"Why didn't you look at Dad, Mum?" Gohan asked a bit angry that his Mother treated his Father so poorly. He saved them once more.

"What?" Chichi looked at him surprised.

"You didn't look at him." Gohan said. "Are you angry at him? I went on my own, he hadn't made me!" he said defensively.

"Don't be silly. I'm just worried about you." She said.

"What about Dad? Are you worried about him?" he asked accusingly but before Chichi could answer, Goku appeared once more, holding Krillin in his arms. Trunks was standing behind him.

"Trunks was awake when I returned so I don't have to go back once more." Goku explained smiling. "Come on, let's go to the hospital."

Chichi turned and led them all to the entrance of the hospital holding a frowning Gohan. Goku walked with Krillin in his arms and Trunks went behind them silently.

The emergency hall of the hospital was full of hustle and bustle. The damage, that the androids made, was clearly visible here when many injured moaned and cried in pain. A nurse rushed to them quickly and after a second pointed to an emergency room at the end of the corridor where another nurse ordered them to put Gohan and Krillin in beds. She told both Chichi and Trunks to wait outside after seeing them unharmed. Goku wanted to leave as well, but the strict nurse pointed the third bed with no-nonsense expression. He followed her after Chichi send him a pointed look.

"I bought you some clothes as I walked here." She said following him to the bed then showed him a navy blue t-shirt and orange gi pants. "I knew your clothes would be thorn." She sent a small knowing smile in his direction then left the room.

"Mrs. Son? I'm going to look for Master Roshi and Oolong." Trunks said the moment he saw her.

"Oh? Alright, I couldn't find them earlier." She said distractedly.

"I might have more chance." He replied and left waving. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

Chichi just nodded then took a seat in the nearest chair waiting for the doctors to finish patching up her son and her husband. She tried to calm her breathing but it was harder than she thoght. When she saw how battered Goku looked… She squeezed here eyes shut.

Of course it was not the worst condition she has seen him in so far. After the fight with Vegeta he looked much more beaten up. But every time she saw him after the battle it brought back all the times she could have lost him. It's too much for her to bear. And to see her poor baby beaten up as much as his father on top of that… She squeezed her eyes trying to stop the hyperventilation.

"Miss? Are you alright?" a concerned nurse asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Chichi looked up at her with painful eyes then shook her head, trying to gain her composure.

"I am fine. Don't worry." She said, trying to smile.

"You sure?" the nurse looked concerned.

"Yes. I'm waiting for my son and husband to be bandaged, I'll be fine."

"Alright." The nurse said then looked away as she heard someone calling her. "Don't hesitate to ask for help." She added straightening.

"I won't. Thank you." Chichi said. The nurse left and Chichi sighed relieved, feeling the panic attack was over. She could hear Krillin's painful screams as the doctor was setting his bones in place, and she winced. There was Gohan's painful yelp as well and Goku's panicked assurances that he does not need to be poked with that big needle. She smiled involuntary.

…_Now, what's more important to you, Mum? My studies or the life of your husband?..._

She gasped at the sudden memory. Gohan's accusation. It was as if he slapped her when he spoke those words. She squeezed her eyes tightly at the pain this memory brought. She knew Goku's friends thought of her that way. And she didn't care. Goku knew better. But Gohan? Her son thinking that? It was a hard blow to her.

She put her arms around herself in a self-made hug, trying to bring herself some comfort. Was she really such a horrible wife? One that didn't care for her husband at all? She loved him! Of course she cared! But everyone thought she's unbearable. She's a pain in the ass, one that doesn't understand nor cares for her loved ones.

_Chichi?_

She gasped looking up. She cursed herself for not blocking her emotions from the bond. _Chichi? What's going on? _Her husband asked concerned. Gohan's accusation flashed in her mind before she could stop it. She bit her lip in worry. She knew Goku's seen that as well.

There was a pause until Goku asked. _Did Gohan said that? _She could not bring herself to answer. _Chichi. _Goku's voice was stern and serious. He hardly ever used that tone of voice with her, but when he did she obeyed immediately. _Did. Gohan. Say. That? _

_He did. He wanted to follow you when you were leading the Androids away from the city. I didn't want him to fight so I tried to stop him and- and…_

_I see. _The calmness, it was spoken with, frightened Chichi a bit. She heard a commotion coming from the other side of the door where Goku, Gohan and Krillin were being treated.

"Mr. Son! You can't leave yet! We've not finished treating you!" she heard an agitated female voice.

"I can and I will. I feel fine." Was that her Goku? The voice was so hard and determined.

"But Mr. Son-"

"I'm leaving. This instant." An eerie silence followed those harshly stated words. No one spoke for a moment.

"Dad?" Gohan asked tentatively.

"Not now, son. I need to talk to your Mum." He said, his voice as hard as before.

Chichi stared at the door transfixed as it opened and Goku stepped outside. He was wearing the new clothes she bought him. There was a couple of band-aids on his face and his arms were bandaged. Still, a lot of cuts and scratches were not tended, yet.

"Goku!" she gasped getting up from her seat and rushing to him. "What are you doing? They need to finish your treatment!" she said concerned.

"I'm fine." He told her, his hands going to her shoulders as he gazed at her intently. "But you are not."

She looked away, biting her lower lip.

"Come here." He said and put his arm around her shoulders. Within a second she found herself on his lap as he took the chair she was seating on earlier. "Chichi." He said softly, gently while he looked into her eyes, his love stroking her in the back of her mind thorough their bond. And it was enough to bring her undone. Tears pooled in her eyes and she buried her face in his shoulder sobbing uncontrollably. He put his arms around her, stroking her back slightly, and murmured soothing noises.

The nurse that has been treating his injuries was standing in the doors, her strict features softening at the sight before her eyes. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders closing the doors to the emergency room behind her as she returned to her other two patients. Although they hadn't finished treating him, he was not as badly injured as the other two. And he was an adult, he could do what he wanted.

Chichi finally calmed down and sighed into Goku's shirt. He looked down at his wife tenderly. He stroked her back gently, but she didn't looked up at him.

"Chichi?" he asked softly. There was a pause as she stared at her lap.

"Am I a bad wife?" she asked softly, painfully.

"What?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Am I a bad wife?" she repeated not looking up. "Even Gohan thinks I am. You've seen it."

"That's not true. You know that." He told her.

"But everyone thinks I concern myself with everything except your fighting." She said still not looking up at him. He could feel the anguish coming from her.

"You know it's not true." He repeated, trying to send her as much comforting thoughts and feelings as possible.

"But do _you_?" she asked, finally looking at him, her eyes bright with unshed tears.

"What? Of course I do! We've talked about this already." He assured her taking one of her small hands in his. "I know your reasons for not wanting us to fight. I understand them. I worry about Gohan too. I have great faith in his abilities, he's far more stronger and better than I was his age, but I still worry." He paused then squeezed her hand lightly. "I know it must be harder for you."

"It is." she looked down once more. "I worry not only for Gohan but for you. You know I worry for you, right?" she asked desperately looking in his eyes.

"I know." He let go of her hand and stroked her cheek with his knuckles. "I feel it all the time. I feel your worry for me, for Gohan, for our friends. You care. You care so much it's hard to bear sometimes." He smiled gently at her.

"Oh, Goku!" she cried winding her arms around his neck. It meant so much to her that he understood!

"I know it's hard for you to understand why I like to fight so much." Goku admitted, holding her tightly, she loosened her arms just enough to look into his eyes.

"Well, I know you like a good match. You've always liked them, I liked them too. I loved to spar for fun. But… it's not for fun anymore. You fight for your very own life."

"I fight for everyone's life." He said gently.

"I know that and it's wonderful. You are a real hero. But…"

"It doesn't change that you worry." He sighed. He didn't like that he made her suffer so much. "I don't want you to worry."

"But I can't help it!" she cried, pleadingly. "I'd do everything in my power to stop you from fighting." She confessed. "I don't want you to get hurt!"

"'But I like to fight!" He protested.

"I know! I don't like it, but I know." She paused, sighing resignedly. "I know you have this …urge to fight, to check if you are better, to see if you are the best. I don't have it. And it's hard for me to understand it, but I try." She finished looking into his eyes. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Thank you for trying to understand." Goku said finally, kissing her nose. She wrinkled it, then smiled. He returned her smile, and hugged her closer. She put her head on his chest, and closed her eyes. Both of them sighed, bathing in the mutual feeling of comfort and peace. Being like this together brought them the feeling of content and fulfillment like nothing else.

"Gohan likes to fight too." Goku interrupted the silence between them.

"I know." She said softly, not moving from her position in his arms. "I don't like it, but I know." She sighed. "I wanted him to have a peaceful childhood."

"He did." He squeezed her lightly and she looked up at him. "He had the most peaceful childhood for his first years." He smiled, then his smile turned into a sad one. "But then it ended and he was sucked into my fights." He paused looking away from his wife for a moment. "I wanted him to fight for fun, like we used to when we were young. I think he should have more fun in his life."

"He's not fighting for fun." She pointed, frowning and he sighed.

"I know. But he isn't learning for fun either." He said gently, finally looking into her eyes.

"Goku!" She gasped, insulted.

"I don't mean he shouldn't have an education." He quickly explained. "Believe me I do want him to learn. I want him to know so much more than I did when I was his age. He's such a bright boy." He added with a smile.

"He is, he's very smart." She said proudly, her eyes shining. "He should have all the opportunities in the world to be the best."

"Yeah. But we can't take away his childhood with it." Goku said softly.

"I'm not taking his childhood away!" she protested hotly, a frown on her face. Goku could tell she was displeased with him and that he needed to treat carefully right now.

"Chichi." he said, seriously. "It's summer time. He should have some fun, not go to school like he does the rest of the year." Chichi's frown deepened at this but Goku continued "He has grown up so much the past few years. Maybe it would be good for him to have some fun this summer?"

They stared at each other for a while, a silent battle going on. Finally Chichi sighed, resignedly.

"I… I'll think about it." She said and turned a bit to find a more comfortable position on Goku's lap, his arms squeezed her slightly.

_Maybe Goku's right_. Chichi thought. _Maybe I should allow Gohan to have a free summer this year._ She had to admit that he's doing very good in his studies. Maybe he didn't need more. And he had grown up a lot during the past few years. He's no longer a crybaby like he was before the whole thing with Sayians started. It's all thanks to Piccolo, even she had to admit that. And the fights on Namek made him tougher. He's still respectful and obedient, he still studied like she wanted him to. But he's not afraid of adventure and exploring. And that, she had to admit, were good traits for a scientist. Maybe not scholar but still, scientist. _Goku's right I should give Gohan some more slack, he's doing fine as it is, no point in making him do more._ She sighed and bit her lip once more, unable to stop her thinking process...

"Chichi!" Goku said sternly. She looked up at him surprised. "You are not a bad Mother!" He said gazing in to her eyes intently. She looked down, he must have heard her thoughts through their bond. "Oh come on!" Goku continued and she looked back at him. "You are perfect for him. If you weren't the way you are, neither me nor Gohan would have done anything around the house. You know this. We need you to be the way you are. A strict but loving Mother and Wife." He finished passionately then smiled mischievously at her.

"Goku!" She said sternly, blushing, as she felt his thoughts and emotions via their bond. "We're in public!" But her eyes twinkled.

"So what?" he said as he lowered his face to hers and kissed her sweetly. She sighed against his lips as her hand went to his cheek.

They stopped as they heard the doors opening. The nurses left Krillin and Gohan's room, the one treating Goku smiled at them. "You may visit your boy." She said.

"Thank you." Chichi replied and stood up. She looked back at Goku who smiled at her standing up as well and both of them entered the room.

Gohan watched them carefully as they entered, wondering what his Father wanted to talk about with his Mum. He supposed it went well, as both of them were smiling softly when they rushed to his bed, his Mother faster than his Dad. He could see his Dad's battered body with lots of unattended injuries and frowned. Why hadn't he taken care of them?

"Gohan! How are you feeling?" his Mother asked, and he felt a sudden ire at her. Why hadn't she asked his Father about this when they came? Why didn't she made him treat his wounds? Did she not care for him?

"Fine." He said curtly, his voice filled with menace. His Mother took a step back surprised, and his Father frowned.

"Gohan!" she said, shocked.

His hands fisted around the sheet and he clenched his teeth. He didn't reply her, not even looking back. With the corner of his eyes he noticed his Mother wanting to say more, but his Father put a hand on her shoulder. She looked back at him and they stared at each other. Sometimes Gohan felt as if they could talk telepathically with each other. Just like in this moment. Their facial expressions changed rapidly then his Mother's shoulders sacked and she nodded.

"I'll bring you some water, honey." She said to Gohan, then shot a look at Goku and left the room, leaving her son and husband alone.

Goku looked to the right, where Krillin was lying, as if to make sure he really was asleep. Gohan knew he was. The doctor administrated him with some strong sedatives, after they set his bones right, so he could sleep peacefully for an hour or so. That left only the two of them awake in the room now.

A silence stretched between them and Gohan found himself unable to look up into his Father eyes. He has never been on the receiving end of his serious gaze.

"We need to talk, son." Goku said finally.

"Um…" Gohan wasn't sure what his Father wanted to talk with him about, but he did not like the tone of his voice. "Um. What about, Dad?" he asked finally.

"What you've told your Mother before the battle." He said gravely, making Gohan wince.

"What I have told…?" he repeated looking up and wondering what his Father was talking about. Then he recalled. "Oh." The _what's more important to you, my studies or the life of your husband_ speech.

"Oh, indeed." Goku nodded, seriously, then paused. Gohan looked down onto his lap once more, not used to be at the receiving end of this side of his Father. "Why did you said that, son?" Goku asked finally, his eyes never leaving his son as he stood next to his bed.

_Why did I-? _Gohan looked up with a sudden fire in his eyes as he started passionately.

"Because she's always forbidding us to fight!" he nearly yelled. "And she always stops me whenever I want to help. Why would she do that? Doesn't she understand that you are in danger? That you need help?" he was getting worked up on the whole issue now, and couldn't stop himself from asking more. "And when we got back! Why didn't she ask how you felt? She didn't even look at you! What wife would do that?" he demanded, his eyes burning into his Father's.

"You will not disrespect your Mother." Goku said sternly, his face turned into a hard expression. "For you do not understand anything." Gohan gulped and nodded. His Dad was a loving person, but when he meant business…

Goku continued as if he was not interrupted. "She understands my need for a fight. Especially if it concerns the very existence of the Earth. She more than understands that. And it terrifies her." He paused, looking into Gohan's eyes deeply. "She can't fight alongside us. Have you ever wondered about that? She might be the strongest woman on Earth, but she's only an Earthling, and a woman on top of that. She understands her limits. But she's not a person who can sit and wait patiently. She needs to be doing something, to feel like she's contributing. But she can't. She's left alone not knowing what is going on, all she can do is wait and worry and wonder if it was the last time she has seen us."

Gohan looked his father transfixed, as he has spoken those words. He has never thought about it this way. He never considered his Mother wanted to help them but was unable to do so.

"She has seen quite a bit in her life; has experienced enough to understand the danger we're in. And it doesn't help her with her worries." Goku explained further. "She doesn't want us to face the dangers. She wants to keep us safe. And she does everything in her power to do so." He paused, sighing, a small sad smile forming on his lips. "It's pointless most of the time and seems like overbearing, but it's just the way she is. Every fight, we partake in, take its toll on her. It adds additional stresses and worries. And she acts the only way she can. I know it's irrational, but she can't help it."

He paused, and Gohan couldn't take his eyes off from his Father. He never thought his Dad understood his Mum so well. He knew they loved each other, and he knew his Father would do anything for her. But the way he spoke now, it surprised him…

But, something was still missing. Gohan could see how hard it must have been for his Mother, now that Dad has explained it all. But then, why was she acting so _cold_ toward her husband whenever he got back from a fight?

"If she understands it all, then why does she always dot on me and hardly ever spare you a glance whenever we return from a battle?" he asked his Father, more puzzled now than accusing.

"You are her son." Goku said simply.

"An you are her husband!" Gohan shot back, unable to stop himself.

"I am. But I am an adult, and you're still a child." Goku replied plainly. "Besides, we don't need to speak or see each other to know what's going on with the other person."

"What? How come?" Gohan asked confused.

"It's not for you to know yet. Maybe when you're older." Goku explained, then smiled softly, looking into the space. "You may not see it, but she dots on me as much as she dots on you. She just does it differently."

"Um…" Gohan blushed suddenly, not sure if he wants to know exactly what his Father meant by _that_. Goku just grinned, then continued on a more serious note.

"You shouldn't blame her. Ever. Your accusation had not helped her, but only added an unnecessary amount of guilt to her stressful life." Goku said.

Gohan's eyes traveled to his lap once more as he gulped. Had he put this much grief on his Mother's shoulders? He didn't want to do that! He thought miserably. It just happened. Her behavior was bugging him since the fight with Vegeta and he never had the opportunity to talk with her about that. And today… today he just snapped.

"You will apologize to your Mother when she gets back." Goku said with finality in his voice.

"Yes, Father, I will." He said, his eyes still focused on his lap. "I'm sorry."

"It's not me you should apologize to." Goku said simply.

There was a soft knock on the door and Chichi walked in with three bottles of water. She stopped in the middle of the room unsure, and Gohan swallowed, noticing the redness and puffiness around his Mother's eyes. He has made his Mother cry! His throat tightened and he felt tears brimming in his eyes. He gulped for air, feeling suddenly very small.

"Mum?" he croaked, his voice thick with emotions. Chichi looked at him startled then glanced at Goku briefly, who nodded encouragingly.

"Yes, Gohan?" she said softly.

The tears began to fall down his face and he lifted his arms, feeling a sudden urge to be hugged by the woman that loved him unconditionally. Chichi gasped, dropping the bottles and rushed to his bedside, scooping him in his arms. The small boy sobbed once then twice, finally crying openly in his Mother's arms.

"I'm s-sorry." He hiccupped between his sobs. "I'm s-so sorry f-for what I-I said." He sniffled, not noticing the tears falling down on top of his head. "I-I didn't want to make you f-feel sad and g-guilty. I k-know you care. I'm sorry I-I didn't understand." He cried into his Mother shoulder uncontrollably.

"Sh, baby, sh, it's alright." Chichi whispered soothingly, stroking his back. "I'm not angry. Sh, everything's alright." She rocked her little boy, unable to stop the tears coming from her eyes.

Finally Gohan quieted, falling into a peaceful slumber. Chichi stroked his cheek lovingly, whipping the remaining tears with her thumb. She kissed his forehead and laid him carefully on the bed, tucking him with care. She stared at him for a moment until she turned to her husband, who was standing behind her all this time. She smiled faintly at him, and he grinned in return. She looked back one more time at her son, smoothing the sheet that was covering him and stood up.

Goku watched her carefully, noticing the tears in her shinning eyes. She looked at him with a pitiful look on her face and he simply opened his arms to her. She bit down her sob as she rushed in his embrace burring her face in his chest. He could feel his shirt getting soaked with her tears but he didn't mind it. In the back of his mind he could feel her gratefulness and joy and he smiled into her head. He massaged her back physically, and stroked her with the bond mentally.

"Trunks, Master Roshi and Oolong are coming." He said finally, and she looked up at him.

"Oh." She whipped her face. "I must look terrible."

"You look beautiful." He said and kissed her nose. She wrinkled it involuntarily, making him smile.

"Stop that." She said, but her eyes twinkled. "I need to go to the bathroom." He released her from his grip and watched as she looked for her purse. "Oh, the bottles!" she said noticing them laying on Krillin's bed.

"I put them there, when you dropped them earlier." He explained.

"Oh. Put one on Gohan's and on Krillin's nightstands. The third is for you." She said, looking back at him. He just smiled at her.

"Sure." His smile widened and he called when she was almost out of the room. "Thank you."

She looked back at him puzzled. "For what?"

"For caring." He said simply.

And she beamed.

**Xxx**

**The end**

**Xxx**

_So… I was quite proud of it when I finished it. Then I re-read it a week later… heh, sorry for the over-mushiness. Hope someone enjoyed it :)_

_Feedback makes my day!_


End file.
